The Photo Session
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: The author gets control of a photo studio and some rather special costumes. Naturally she lines up Inu Yasha and Seshoumaru for a quick photo session. (complete)


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Inu Yasha - A Feudal Fairytale and all related characters are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an extended version of a story I have in my own archive. The part past the * * * was written especially for Fanfiction.net. The version in my own archive has the actual photo instead ^_^ If you want to see it, the link to my own archive is on my author's page.

****

The Photo Session  
By Shadow's Mirror

"Okay… I think we're just about ready… I've got the backdrop in place and the camera's all set… Now we just need the stars of our little photo session. Inu Yasha! Seshoumaru!" 

"No." Inu Yasha's voice came from behind one of two curtains set up on one side of the room. "I'm not coming out." Judging by his voice, he was one very unhappy half-dog demon. 

"Awww… come on Inu Yasha! I can't take this photo without you! Come on… please?" 

A heavy sigh caused the curtain to flutter slightly. "Feh. Fine. But one wisecrack or a hint of laughter and I'm going back to the well!" 

"Okay, fine. Just come out already!" 

The curtain swung open and Inu Yasha stepped out from behind it. 

"There now, that's not so bad, is it?" 

Inu Yasha glared. "I feel ridiculous."

"So you should." Seshoumaru's calm voice came from behind the other curtain, which had been drawn back a crack so he could witness his half-brother's appearance. "You look ridiculous." As Inu Yasha bristled, glaring at the curtain, it suddenly slid back to reveal Seshoumaru. He smiled very slightly. "I, on the other hand, make this look good." 

Inu Yasha blinked and burst out laughing. "No, you don't. You really don't!"

Before the brothers could get into a fight, a small voice piped up from the other side of the room. "Seshoumaru-sama!" A little girl ran across the room and stopped a few feet away from Seshoumaru, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes and a big smile. "Are you going to get your picture taken now?" She looked suddenly sad. "I wish I could too…"

Seshoumaru turned to the photographer and raised an eyebrow imperiously as he waited. 

"Yes, Seshoumaru. I heard. But looking at me like that isn't going to… Aww… you two are just so darn cute together… It's no good, I can't resist it. Rin, how would you like to be in this photo too?" 

Rin whirled around and beamed. "Really? Oh yes please!" 

"Okay sweetie, why don't you take this, pop in there and get changed." 

Rin nodded as she accepted the bundle of clothes. She happily skipped into the changing area and pulled the curtain closed behind her. Inu Yasha looked surprised.

"So how come me, Seshoumaru and the girl have to do this, but Kagome got out of it?" He pointed over to the couch where Kagome was sitting, watching the goings on. 

Kagome looked alarmed. "Oh no! Don't you dare get me involved in this, Inu Yasha!" 

"Kagome already looks the part, it just wouldn't be any fun to include her in this. I wasn't going to include Rin for the same reason, but… she's just so cute!" The curtain suddenly flew back and Rin skipped into view. "See what I mean?"

Kagome's eyes filled with hearts. "Oh! She's so adorable!" 

Inu Yasha gave Seshoumaru a 'do you have any idea what they're going on about?' look. Seshoumaru responded with a slight shrug before turning away. He glanced at Rin and then turned to look at her properly. He looked mildly surprised. A very small smile appeared on his face.

Inu Yasha frowned. "Feh. Whatever. Can we just do this?"

"Okay, I think we're ready now. Inu Yasha if you just stand there… yes, that's right. Now you stand beside him Seshoumaru. Don't worry, he won't bite you… not at the moment anyway. Good. Okay Rin, why don't you go stand on Seshoumaru's other side… good, but maybe if you moved forward a little… Yes! That's perfect! Okay… now… everyone strike your pose and say 'Fluffy!' No, Seshoumaru, I said strike your pose, not glare at me. Let's try that again. Inu Yasha, could you try not to laugh this time? You were very good, Rin. Okay, pose and say 'Fluffy' on three! One… two… three!"

"Fluffy!"

* * *

As soon as the photo was taken, Inu Yasha bounded back to the changing room to get into his normal clothes again. Seshoumaru followed at a far more sedate pace. The photographer blinked at him. 

"Inu Yasha's rush I can understand, but I thought you liked the costume? Why the hurry to get changed?"

Seshoumaru answered without bothering to turn around. "These heels have to go." 

Rin and Kagome joined the photographer at the computer to check out the results. "I'll just add in a background… like so… what do you think?" 

"Oh! I like it!" Kagome had hearts in her eyes as she looked at the photo. Rin just smiled happily.

In the photo, against a background of pretty purple-pink blossoms, Inu Yasha, Seshoumaru and Rin stood dressed in their costumes. 

On one side of the picture, Inu Yasha was dressed as Sailor Moon, complete with form-fitting white top with blue sailor collar and big red bow, elbow-length white gloves, a short blue skirt with another large red bow on the back, and knee-high red boots. He stood in the standard pose with his legs braced, his left hand on his hip and his right hand making the special Sailor Moon salute of two fingers spread in 'scissors' fashion so they framed his right eye. 

Seshoumaru stood on his brother's left and was dressed as Sailor Mars in her uniform of form-fitting white top with a red sailor collar and big purple bow, elbow-length white gloves, a very short red skirt with an enormous red bow on the back, and red high heeled shoes. The skirt and heels made his legs look like they stretched forever. He stood in her usual relaxed pose with one hand on his right hip while his left hand made the traditional Sailor Mars salute of two fingers together above his left eye. 

Standing slightly in front of the two males and off to Seshoumaru's other side, Rin looked absolutely adorable in her Sailor Chibi Moon costume. It was a smaller version of Inu Yasha's costume, only with dark pink boots, skirt and sailor collar. She was in the cute Sailor Chibi Moon pose of standing on one leg with the other slightly raised off the ground, her right hand on her hip and her left hand held out in front of her in a victory salute. 

"It's excellent!" Kagome lowered her voice conspiratorially. "They look so adorable! Can I get a couple of copies do you think? I know Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede will want to see this!" 

"I heard that!" Inu Yasha stuck his head out of the changing room and scowled. "Don't even think of showing anyone that photo!" He ducked his head back in again.

The photographer winked at Kagome and pressed the Print button, then set it to print a dozen copies. That done, she whistled innocently as she pressed another button on her keyboard. A small box appeared saying 'Now uploading the image to the web'. Kagome smothered her laughter with her hand. Rin glanced up in momentary confusion then went back to smiling happily at the pretty picture of Seshoumaru-sama, her and Seshoumaru-sama's brother.

The End


End file.
